Avalon de mon coeur
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Je suis allée à Glastonbury, voici mon histoire...


  
J'ai longtemps rêver, espérer d'aller voir ce qu'il reste de l' île sacrée... Je savais qu'un jour mon chemin m'amènera là bas... Ainsi je ne fis pas de plans... Mais quand je dû aller à Londres pour un mariage, je décidai d'aller voir Glastonbury, l'emplacement mythique d'Avalon... J'ai effectué le trajet en train, de londres à un village dans les alentours de Glastonbury: Castle Carry... Toute la région du Somerset est celle du Roi Arthur... Camelot se trouvant non loin de ce village... Arrivé là bas nous ne savions pas où passer notre première nuit... Car tout les bed and breakfast était rempli à cause du Festival de Glastonbury qui venait de se terminer... Mes parents voulaient aller plus loin, mais moi , si près du but, je voulais pas m'éloigner de Glastonbury. Au fond de moi je SAVAIS que ce soir je dormirais dans ma terre... Et j'avais raison car ce soir même, je pu admirer la colline du Tor... Mon sommeil fut trop profond pour que je puisse me rappeler de mes rêves... Mais après tout... J'allais rencontrer mon rêver en face... Dès mon arrivé là bas, mes peurs, mes appréhension et ma tristesse s'était envolé...  
  
Nous allâmes nous promener dans le jardin de calice sacré... Marchant entre les Ifs, alors qu'une douce senteur inconnu montait à mes narines, je suivais le chemin que des prêtresses avaient foulé avant moi... Mes cheveux aussi sombre que ceux de Morgane, je n'accomplissait pas les même rites qu'elle, je n'adore pas sa déesse, mais en moi montait une ferveur sans fin... J'étais chez moi... Quelqu'un brûlait de l'encens, l'eau sacré chantait et les brumes entourait les alentours... Me penchant vers la source d'où jaillissait l'eau sacré, je me sentais sereine... L'eau clair et au goût de fer emplit chacun de mes organes de lumière, on dit que dans cette source Joseph d'Arimathea a caché le graal avec le sang du Christ. Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'asperger le visage... C'est aussi l'eau qui était considéré comme magique par les druides... Les prêtresse en jeûnant ne buvait que cette eau et cela développait leur don de seconde vue. Qu'importe l'origine, je sentais la puissance de cette eau qui n'a jamais arrêté de couler ( même en temps de sécheresse)...  
  
  
Plus haut, je croisai les aubépines issu de celle qu'avait planter Joseph d'Arimathea, une autel était dressé en honneur à la déesse. Je m'assit dans cet alcôve où régnait une atmosphère rare et je pensais à ce qu'avait dis Caeillan Tout les dieux sont Un ... Oui, Dieu est la lumière vers laquelle nous tendons tous... Chacun de nos dieux est le reflet de La Vérité... Que personne ne détient...   
  
  
L'ancien puit, d'où les prêtresses tiraient leur eau et observaient les choses que les yeux ne peuvent pas voir... J'ai admiré son couvercle, un symbole qui représente la différence entre l'homme et la femme entrelacé... La différence réunie... A l'intérieur, dans l'ombre il y avait de l'eau... Je me suis penchée et j'ai sentis l'énergie de la terre qui montait en moi, l'eau bougea et on m'appela... Je n'eu pas le temps de voir le message que m'adressait La force créatrice, essence de ce monde...  
  
  
Plus tard, ce même matin, j'ai suivi le chemin des novices qui allaient être initié, je suis monté sur la colline du Tor... Le vent soufflait fortement et arrachais presque mes cheveux, mais je continuais à monter... Le souffle court et trébuchante, j'invoquais la reine des fées... Mais cette sage Dame, je savais bien, n'obéissait pas aux hommes... Et puis peut être qu'elle avait laissé ce lieu , car la forêt était devenue éparse et les alentours trop bruyants... C'est en haut de cette colline que Gawen mourut et que Caeillan invoqua les brumes qui entouraient Avalon... Je dû m'arrêter quelques fois, et je bu l'eau de calice sacrée que j'avais emmené avec moi... En haut je pu admirer Glastonbury et les alentours... Mais un silence sans fin étreignais mon coeur... J'étais sur l'île des prêtres et pas sur Avalon... Une peine sans fin m'envelopa, ce monde, cette réalité avait quitté la face de notre terre... Seuls subsistait la légende crée par le vol de Kevin le bard du Graal... Malgré cette peine, je pouvais sentir une nouvelle énergie monter en moi... Je n'étais pas Morgane ou Viviane, mais comme elle je suis une femme qui est en quête de sagesse et de justice... Mon chemin n'est pas le même mais le résultat est le même...   
  
Nostalgique je suis redescendu et j'ai rejoins Glastonbury... La réalité des voitures qui klaxonnais me repris... Envolé était la magie ressenti dans les jardins de la source sacré...  
  
  
J'avais espéré voir quelque chose... Mais dans mes préoccupation matérialiste j'avais oublié que les choses importante se sentent mais ne se voient pas... De retour à Genève, je repense à ce voyage... Certes je n'ai pas vu Avalon de mes propres yeux et je n'ai pas pu y entrer... Mais je me suis rappelé qu'il y a l'Avalon de mon coeur... Le lieu où mon âme est sereine... Je l'avais sentis... Alors que l'énergie de la terre et de Dieu m'avait enveloppé... Cette énergie je l'utiliserai en bien... Je l'utiliserai pour développer mon âme et atteindre la lumière... Et comme avant mon départ je sais que je reviendrai... Je ne le vois pas, je le sens....


End file.
